Forgotten
by not.quite.a.pencil
Summary: After an exhausting encounter with Izaya, Shizuka just wants to get some sleep. But then a certain Flea decides to bring her something she forgot. Fem Shizuo and Male Izaya. Gender Bender. T for language


Exhausted from the frustrating encounter with that damned information broker, Shizuka Heiwajima didn't even remove her glasses or shoes before collapsing on the couch, not bothering to try and make it to her plush bed for a good night's sleep. No, the couch was just fine. Her short blonde hair, which normally hung in loose curls that barely breezed against her jawline, laid on the couch pillow in a sort of whimsical halo of gold. Back in high school her hair had been so long that it grazed her hips and made her seem angelic, despite her demon-like rage and strength. Even though the upkeep had been tedious, she enjoyed how her hair moved and shined, taking pride in its natural curls. That had changed when a classmate of hers, an incredibly irritating Izaya, no the Flea, pulled a long strand to his lips and told her it was beautiful. After that she couldn't stand looking at the tainted locks and came to school the next day with incredibly short hair, much like the style she sported today.

Soon short, soft snores could be heard throughout her living room. Shizuka was content in her dreamless sleep.

Something poked at her cheek.

Again.

Again.

And again.

The young blonde's eyes fluttered open to meet deep crimson. Immediately rage filtered through her mind and body, her fist shooting up to crush the Flea that had left himself so open. Her small hand hit it's target, sending the info broker onto his rump in front of the couch.

"Ow! Shizu-chan is soo mean ~" The ebony haired male whined, holding his red cheek with exaggerated care.

The woman sat up on the couch, spine releasing several cracks as she stretched slightly. "Whatever flea." A yawn escaped her lips as she brought out a packet of cigarettes and lit one. Inhaling the sweet smoke eased her still tired body and earned a deep sigh. "What the fuck are you doing here Flea? Get out of my house or I'll turn you inside out." She aimed a harsh glare at the man, looming over him while he sat, splayed out on the floor.

With the grace of a feline Izaya sprung to his feet, sickening smile back on his face. Now standing at his full height Izaya stood half a foot taller than the blonde, even with her heeled shoes still on. "Awww ~ you were so cute while you slept, but now you're scary again. Poo~" He sighed, hands burrowed deep in the pockets of his fur lined jacket. "But I did come here for a reason Shizu-chan." A growl from the blonde. "So not cute. Anyway during our date today-"

"Get your head checked, you stupid flea. Who would want to date you?"

"You know interrupting is really rude Shizu-chan." Izaya's grin was replaced with a sour pout. "Now if you don't mind." From deep in his jacket pocket the blackette pulled out a simple yellow phone, familiar to the blonde and caused her eyes to widen. "You forgot something at our date." Pale hands tossed the phone and the blonde had to scramble slightly to prevent the phone from hitting the floor, especially because it was the eighth one in two months and her tight budget didn't leave much room for phone repairs.

The blonde stared blankly at the phone in her small hands. Why would the Flea come all the way to her apartment come all the way to her apartment to return her phone? He could've just thrown it away or sold it, or done whatever. But he took the time to deliver it, in one piece to boot. This damn Flea is impossible to understand.

"Well anyway~ I've got to go, but I can't wait for our date tomorrow Shizu-chan!" With a grin and a wink the info broker waltzed out the front door, locking it again with a flick of the wrist and disappearing out of sight but not out of mind.

Sinking back onto the couch the blonde leaned against it's back. Looking back at the phone in Shizuka's hands she turned it on. Upon seeing the background frustration, rage and something else that she couldn't identify burned in her mind. The picture had been changed to the damned Flea winking with his standard Cheshire cat smile. An attempt to be funny but it only made the blonde angry.

The phone cracked in her hand.

"Shit!"

**Author's Note: I do not own Durarara. Shizuka is the female version of Shizuo and Izaya is still male. So this was just a drabble I wrote late at night, hope you like it!**


End file.
